Return of The Aeon
by Moon860
Summary: New aeons, New characters... this story is gonna be just a tad strange! well...it was written by me! whatdyou expect?
1. The Temple and Him

Return of the aeons  
  
A/N: hiya peeps, this is my first fan fiction so don't be to hard on the reviews, is possible, use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism :D Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Squaresoft/SquareEnix.  
  
Chapter1:  
  
Yuna turned upon hearing her name, Wakka faced her. He seemed out of breath, as if he had run all the way up to where she stood, in the center of the temple. "Yuna? I haven't seen you in a long time ya. Where ya been all this time?" "Well I...." She stopped...a mysterious stranger was slowly making his way to her, he was cloaked in a long Sapphire colored cloak, only his eyes were visible within the brim of his large hat. "Lady summoner, I have just received news that a new aeon has been discovered in Bevelle. It has been named Rinomo" "A new aeon? I thought that all of them had already been discovered who found it?" Yuna replied flabbergast at the news. "Well I see I am not needed here... I'll be going ya". Wakka turned away slightly crestfallen at being ignored, he walked slowly to the temple exit dragging his feet.  
  
"Wakka don't go..." Yuna started. "No Lady Yuna, the news I am about to pass onto you is for your ears only" The stranger interrupted. "Rinomo was found in a cave just outside the border of Bevelle, it is believed to have taken residence there on a temporary basis. It has come from the Far Plain, although it is not like other aeons, because it does not obey the command of a summoner".  
  
"The far plain? But...is it dead?" "No" the stranger shuffled a little" it is the guardian of the far plain, I think it has been driven out". Suddenly the stranger seized Yuna's hand and drew her closer to himself, Yuna could just about hear his rugged breath. "Aaaaagh" Yuna gasped, she had been taken by surprise at the stranger's actions. "You must find out what caused it" he whispered in her ear. "Sir, I request that you refrain yourself...." The stranger released his grip "....oh...well errr thankyou, for..the news. I shall go there immediately" The stranger turned and departed from the temple and decended down the stone steps. The doors of the temple slammed shut. Immediately after Yuna heard a long shrill whistle, somehow it seemed familiar to her. Then it came to her she knew where she had heard it before. "Him?" .....  
  
A/N: well? Whatdya think? Like it? Review it NOW! 


	2. Shopping and Dress spheres

Return of the Aeons  
  
A/N: Hey again...this is chapter 2 of my first final fantasy story! I f you are reading this, you liked my first one (you wouldn't have carried on to chapter2!) ;) Thanks for reading on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Squaresoft/SquareEnix. if only...  
  
Chapter2:  
  
"No....it cant be...." Yuna had put "him" out of her mind long ago, but now, there seemed hope that he wasn't just a dream. She turned towards the door, this could be her only chance to say goodbye... she whistled in reply, priests looked her way in disgust, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do is to find him.  
  
Yuna ran to the door. "WAIT..." she pushed it open (A/N: the door was two way- you can push and pull it) and it slammed into Rikku. "Ouch, Yunie...you don't hate me that much that you try to kill me by slamming a door in my face?" "Oh...sorry Rikku it's just..." "Are you gonna help me off the floor or what?!" Rikku said "Ha, just kidding you around!" Rikku slowly lifted herself from the cold temple floor. "Somebody better shoot the person that created two-way doors! Who you want to wait anyway?" "No one in particular..." "Oh come on! Did I just imagine the "WAIT" you shouted? Sooooo...who was it huh?" she poked Yuna "anyone special?" "No....oh...err....I ...I thought I saw "him" go out of the door, he spoke to me, he said a new aeon had been found In Bevelle" Yuna said, immediately regretting it, as she saw the puzzled look on Rikku's face.  
  
"Tidus? You saw him...Yunie, you weren't day dreaming again were you? I thought you'd got over him" Rikku stared thoughtfully at the ceiling "sigh girls these days...." "I wasn't dreaming, I heard him whistle" "oh, I thought that was you both times....it looks....like you offended...some people" Rikku said nodding at the priests, who quickly turned their heads.  
  
"Lets go" Yuna whispered, not wanting to offend even more people.  
  
The cousins slowly walked out of the dim temple, and into the brightness of Besaid.  
  
"So, are we gonna find this aeon or what?" Rikku said happily skipping behind Yuna. "You'd come with me?" Yuna said in disbelief "Well duh! Can Paine come? Or Wakka?or Lulu? Maybe we can find Auron..." "STOP...Rikku, maybe we should just bring the gullwings.." "Oh...errm...ok.....not even Wakka? Please? Pretty Please?" "Wakka has a family now, he cant come with us" Yuna said angrily "What if something happens when he is away?" "I'm annoying you aren't I!" Rikku said, her the happiness in her face disappearing. "No, no, no,no.....lets just bring the gullwings ok?" "Ok Yunie....but, you can take me shopping to apologize" Rikku said, her happy,bubbily face appearing once more. "Apologize for what exactly?" "Errm....come on, we'll be late for the shops, that clothes shop won't stay open forever ya know!"  
  
In the shop "Besaid Clothes"  
  
"Oh Yunie....i seem to have err...misplaced my gil!, would you mind buying me this lil' ol' dress sphere ? it looks great on me...just look at the scarf!" Rikku said with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "sigh how much is it?" "A snip at 20,000 gil! Bargain!" "20,000 GIL? Are you MAD?" "Of course im not mad at you, why would I be angry at you? While you're here you might as well replace that tacky old songstress dress sphere, with this pretty gunner one!" "Hey...I liked my songstress dress sphere!"  
  
On board the airship  
  
"Come on Yunie, give us a twirl!" "Oh come on Rikku...I bought the stupid gunner dress sphere...asking me to twirl? Now that's going too far!" Said Yuna turning away from Rikku. "Yuna....I...I.think you look hot....in fact I like it so much I'll......" "Brother, that's enough, I mean eeww" Rikku said in disgust. Brother blushed and turned back to the airship's controls. Buddy turned to face Rikku and Yuna, "Where was this aeon seen Yuna?" "In Bevelle,but, don't go yet, I need to buy supplies from barkeep". "You have twenty minutes, then we really must go" "Yeah" said Shinra "I want to install a commsphere in Bevelle"  
  
in the cabin  
  
"Mish Yuna....what can I do for yooou?" said barkeep, somewhat surprised at Yuna's appearance, "I like your dresh Mish Yuna". He added shortly after. "Err...thanks barkeep" Yuna shuddered at being told she looked nice by a hypello. (A/N: I mean eeew, lol :D) "What can I get you mish yuna?" "Umm...I'd like some faerie earrings and a dozen high potions please" "Will that be aaaaall?" said the old hypello putting her things in a paper bag. "Yes, thankyou barkeep" "you're welcome mish Yuna, goodbye"!  
  
back on the bridge  
  
"Ready to go to Bevelle Yuna?" said Brother glancing towards Yuna's deicate,curvy body "Gee, I'd sure like to....." "Shutup Brother! You're flirting with Yuna!" said Rikku "Give him a break, she does look hot...I see what he means by wanting to...." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH......WHEN WILL YOU GUYS LEARN!?" said Rikku who cut of Buddy's sentence. "But...I.....I.....I lov....." "Brother.....time to go to Bevelle I think!" said Rikku. "Yup" said Paine "I've had enough of this mush!" "To Bevelle!" shouted Yuna  
  
A/N cool eh? Pretty good for my first story! Review it please and then go to the next chapter (when I've finished it! Which could take time) 


	3. Fiend Battle schene

Return of the Aeons  
  
A/N: Hey again...this is chapter 3 of my first final fantasy story! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO "Yuna-star-Tidus-Cutie" because this person put me on their fave author list and "icedfirestar" for introducing me 2 fanfic....and lettin me go on her computer at school and FREDWIN! For inviting me round her house to clean out her mouse!  
  
Knight-Goddess, Thanks for tellin me how to spell "farplane" :D  
  
I apologise for the 1st chapter being so short......Microsoft word makes it appear soooooo much bigger!  
  
Discy: I don't own any characters from Squaresoft/SquareEnix, but the plot? IT'S MINE! ALL MIIIINE......  
  
Chapter3  
  
In Bevelle  
  
Yuna, Rikku and Paine stepped off the airship and glanced around the city. "Where'd everybody go?" asked Paine looking around the Deserted Bevelle.  
  
Bevelle was in tatters, the temple was on fire and the priest's lifeless corpses lay on the hard stone steps. Half the bridge had collapsed and huge crevasses bore into the ground surrounding it.  
  
"Aeon?" asked Rikku  
  
"Yes, I believe this is Rinomo's work"  
  
Brother stepped off the airship, followed by Buddy and Shinra. "Whoh...what the hell happened here?" asked Buddy  
  
The Gullwings made their way around the holes to a large indent in the temple wall. It looked as though something had been thrown against it.  
  
"Whatever made this was around........8 feet tall" said Shinra taking out a commsphere from his pocket and planting it on the ground near the temple entrance, "Now we can see if anything returns whilst where on the airship"  
  
"Aaaaghh" They turned. Barkeep was lying face down in the blackened soil, he had fallen off the airship. "Barkeep? What are you doing? Why have you come down here? You could get hurt!" shouted Yuna.  
  
"I only wanted to shee for myseeelf mish Yuuuuna" replied Barkeep, somewhat shaken by his fall.  
  
"You'd better get back on the ship before...." "BANG" a hole was blown in the side of the temple, smoke and ash engulfed them. "cough, what is this?" Rikku shouted through the thick curtain of smog "Yuniiiiiie? What is it? Where are you?....Hey! that tickles,Shinra, since when did you have fur?  
  
The smoke cleared.....  
  
Half a dozen fiends had surrounded them, Rikku had been stroking a Coeurl, a coyote had managed to corner brother, a battle snake was next to Yuna, an aquila was fighting Paine,a killer hound was barking at Buddy and Shinra was trying to fight an irongiant!  
  
Barkeep meanwhile had climbed a tree.... "Mish Yuuuuna...." He managed to whisper before he fell to the ground, he had fainted.  
  
The coyote turned at the sudden thud and began to lumber towards barkeep.  
  
"Right you.....i can take you on...... I have a new THIEF dress sphere!" Rikku shouted at the coeurl. The coeurl's fur bristled. "Errm...Rikku...somehow, I don't think shouting at it is gonna work!" Yuna sighed at Rikku, she changed into her new gunner dress sphere and Rikku changed into her's.  
  
The battle music starts......  
  
The coeurl pounced at Rikku, she countered by stealing 10 gil. Paine stabbed at the aquila, it snapped and shrieked, it pecked her angrily. Paine fought on until she had killed it. She then ran to help barkeep, who was slumped by the bottom of the tree. She charged into the coyote knocking it into the tree where it hit its head and died.  
  
Yuna meanwhile, was busy shooting the battle snake..."Gee Rikku, this dress sphere was a good idea....watch!"  
  
Yuna performed Trigger Happy on the battle snake, it blew up, throwing it's head from side to side until it slouched on the ground and disappeared.  
  
Rikku attacked the couerl, it raised it's forepaws and slashed her scarf...  
  
"Ohhhh...YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU OVERGROWN CAT!"  
  
she drew her weapons and leapt onto the back of the couerl, lashing at it furiously. The couerl bucked her off. She fell to the floor and groaned. Yuna watched in dismay, the moment Rikku had fallen, she sprang to her aid. She used Trigger Happy and the couerl perished under the might of the severe metal.  
  
The gullwings turned to the killer hound, it turned and fled after seeing what had happened to the couerl.  
  
Now only the iron giant was left.  
  
The Gullwings surrounded it and began to advance, drawing their weapons.  
  
"I'll handle THIS Yuna" Brother said glancing at Yuna "Don't want you to hurt yourself now!"  
  
Brother ran to the giant, he punched at it. In one swift move, the iron giant had struck him, Brother fell to the floor in agony, clutching his stomach.  
  
Paine advanced, followed by Yuna and Buddy. The trio fought until the dull thud of dirt meeting metal as the giant fell to the floor.  
  
Immediately Yuna ran to Rikku, who was still lying on the ground. "Rikku...Rikku....are you ok?"  
  
"My.....My.....scarf.....it......wrecked.....my.....scarf!" Rikku clutched the yellow scarf lovingly to her chest. "Rikku...I meant are YOU ok...not your scarf!  
  
Barkeep lay forgotten by the tree  
  
"OMG! I forgot about barkeep!"Yuna shouted. She ran to the hypello. "OMG...OMG....BARKEEP....BARKEEP....are you....dead?"  
  
"Miii.....mii....mish yuuuna?" Bareep slowly opened his eyes and sat up "Mish Yuna.....what haaaappened miiiiish yuuuuna?"  
  
"I think you fainted" she replied, relieved at what she was seeing. "I.....I did miiiish Yuuuuna? I will have to retuuuurn to the caaaaaabin now miiish yuuuna, I have to check to see if things are broooooken......thankyoooou miiiish yuuuna" the hypello trudged to the airship and slowly climbed the steps.  
  
"Brother....GET UP!" Rikku shouted at Brother who was sobbing on the smouldering floor, "I didn't save Yuna.....shes.....shes....dead!"  
  
"Whatdyamean? I'm right here!" said Yuna running towards him "HA!" Rikku said "Y-Y-Yuna?" Suddenly brother sprang up and hugged Yuna "whoh!" "YUNA...YUNA...I THOUGHT YOU HAD GONE....OH YUNA IM SOOOO SORRY!"  
  
"um....Brother...are you ok?"  
  
Brother abruptly realized what he was doing, he released his grip and blushed. "Um....back to the airship!"  
  
A/N: Like it? THEN REVIEW IT! 


	4. Songs and Strangers

Return of the Aeons  
  
A/N: Hey. hey ppl! Fourth chapter coming up!  
  
Thx Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie 4 the info and thx Fredwin 4 letting me see the chinchilla!  
  
Sorry about the delay, I went on my summer hols in France! What I did?... Ok!  
  
Well... I saw a Shakespeare look-a-like,  
  
Got attacked by a giant bug/criket/6ft prehistoric dinosaur/ serious killing machine,  
  
Ran over a pigeon (the blood is still on the bonnet) and a variety of bugs that leave green stains on the windscreen!,  
  
Saw the biggest canyon in Europe! (ZzZzZzzzz....)  
  
More? Whatdya mean NO! ok ok....I start.......NOW...  
  
Discy: "murmurs" I don't own any characters from squaresoft or square enix....HAPPY?.....do I REALLY have to say this OVER and OVER again.....MY BRAAAAIN......   
  
Chapter4:  
  
"Now what do we do? Bevelle is totally deserted" Paine said in her usual, unemotional way.  
  
"I....I...don't know" Yuna replied her eyes full of confusion (A/N: is it true she has one blue, and one green eye? Tell me in the reviews plz!).  
  
"Turn that frown upside down! I bought a NEW scarf....I didn't know mail order was so efficient!" Rikku shouted across from where Shinra was sitting.  
  
"Where did you get the gil THIS time Rikku?" asked Yuna  
  
"Let's just say.... hide EVERYTHING valuable under the bed from now on!"  
  
"RIIIIIKKUUUU!....." Yuna replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Cummon now guys....what are we gonna do now!" Buddy said  
  
"I'm so glad I bought this gunner dress sphere Rikku!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say..... HIDE UNDER THE BED EVERY NIGHT! "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You just don't get it do you!"  
  
"Rikku....Yuna's not really gonna shoot you, Yuna stop bein....."  
  
"Yuna was gonna shoot me?! Why?"  
  
.:In Besaid:.  
  
Come on Lu...Please can we take Wakka junior (A/N: or Vidina, which I have only just found out on final fantasy x2... lets just stick with Wakka jr for now ok?) to the BlitzBall game? Pleeease?"  
  
"Wakka....he's only 1 year old.....He can't even talk yet! How will he understand it? He could get hurt"  
  
Wakka began pacing, Wakka junior. turned in his bed.  
  
"Wakka....stop.....you'll wake him up!"   
  
(A/N: I know that this scene was reeeeallly random, but work with me here! Did it ever occur to you I LIKE random things!)  
  
.:Back on the Airship:.  
  
"I think you guys need some serious cooling off time" said Buddy in his usual seat at the airships controls.  
  
Yuna sat back in her chair and thought "well...any ideas?"  
  
"THEMEPARK!" shouted (guess who!?) Rikku.  
  
"um....no"  
  
"Disco!" muttered Brother.  
  
"yeah!" they all chorused together.  
  
"Do we have to?" asked Paine shooting a dangerous look at Brother, who looked away quickly.  
  
"yup....location?"  
  
"What about Luca?"  
  
.:In Luca:.  
  
A man was sitting by the fountain, with his trainer dress sphere on, which was in the form of a snowy leopard.  
  
He threw a gil into the fountain.  
  
"I wish I could be a sphere hunter"  
  
He threw in another  
  
"and make some friends"  
  
.:Back on airship:.  
  
The Gullwings were all busy getting ready for the disco, even barkeep was sponging his skin which had been getting a little dry lately (shudders).  
  
Soon all of them were ready wearing their favourite clothes.  
  
Yuna was wearing a sky blue vest top, a silver skirt and her new faerie earrings and Rikku, her thief dress sphere,  
  
But Paine was not exactly happy about the night's arrangements and didn't bother getting changed.  
  
.:Luca:.  
  
The Gullwings jumped off the airship once it had landed and went to sit by the fountain.  
  
Brother was staring at Yuna whilst the rest of them decided where to go on their night out.  
  
"Any preferences to where we go?" asked Buddy "Brother, you're the boss, where should we go?"  
  
"Hmmmm.....Yuuuuuna.......mwahuuuuh?......what?huh?"  
  
"Where should we go lover boy?" asked Rikku   
  
"Hey, shutup Rikku....don't talk to me like that! As Buddy said, I'm in-charge!"Brother shouted "Where would you like to go Yuna?" Brother asked, a little too intimately.  
  
"Oh, um, how about that place over there?" she pointed along the road to a several storey building, lit up with green and pink lights that swung from left to right, lighting up the entire building.  
  
"Great choice!" said Brother "I was going to choose that, we're so alike!"  
  
"whatever!" Rikku murmured into her scarf.  
  
The six gullwings and barkeep trudged over to it where a shifty looking man was guarding the doorway.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" he asked Brother.   
  
He was wearing a dark suit and shiny black shoes. His hair was slicked back and dull grey in colour.  
  
"Where sphere hunters, and I would like to go in here".  
  
"Well you can't cause....." he trailed off as soon as he saw Yuna, who was framed by the light from outside, making her seem almost, unreal.  
  
"Of course you and...her can come in!" he stepped aside revealing a long dark stairway that vanished into the darkness below.  
  
Brother glared at the man's lingering gaze at Yuna, and proceeded down the black metal spiral steps.  
  
They came out into a well-lit basement room with a stage at the far corner of the room with a band playing some kind of jazz music.  
  
The main singer was gripping the microphone firmly in his right hand and singing so close to it, you could hear the spitting and rugged breath as he formed the words in his mouth.  
  
The customers of the basement-bar were clearly not impressed by the band's useless attempts at jazz, and were ignoring them.  
  
As the singer started to get frustrated and gave it his all, a woman in her late 20's stood up and saw Yuna entering with the rest of the gullwings.  
  
A look of surprise shot across her face. She immediately had an idea to get the "jazz band" of the stage for the night.  
  
"Hey, everyone! It's Yuna and the Gullwings!" she shouted across the room to the rest of the customers.  
  
Everyone turned to face the door. Quickly, they all realised that Yuna was a well-known pop star and had asked her, and the rest of the Gullwings to give them a song.  
  
"Oh...um...well"  
  
Yuna turned to ask the others, but saw the rest of the Gullwings already reaching into their bags for their favourite dress spheres.  
  
Barkeep meanwhile, had spotted a young, female hypello sitting glumly in the corner, and was making his flat-footed way towards her.  
  
A figure was enclosed in the darkness of the bar, but seemed as though he wanted the song to start, so Yuna, inspired by him, changed into her songstress dress sphere and slowly made her way to the stage, closely followed by her companions.  
  
The "crowd" roared it's approval as the Jazz band they loathed so much, was forced off the stage.  
  
Shinra began to make a temporary video screen to make the room seem like a concert arena (A/N: funny what people carry in bags these days! Port-a-Concert, just what I need!).  
  
Once it was all set up and ready to go, Yuna took up her usual position at the centre of the stage.  
  
The music started, and the figure at the bar shifted in his seat as the rest of the Gullwings stepped forward.  
  
Yuna began to sing. She could feel Lenne's emotions rising up inside her, but she had learnt to control them.  
  
She, and the Gullwings danced and sang until the music stopped all to soon, and their spectators moaned as they made their way off the stage.  
  
Yuna smiled, she hadn't had this kind of reception for years.  
  
As the last Gullwing, Paine, came off the stage,the stranger stood up, and walked over to them.  
  
"I enjoyed your song, Yuna" he said "Is it true that you are sphere hunters also?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"You bet"  
  
"Good, can I join?"  
  
The Gullwings looked at his smartly dressed figure and powerful shoulders in disbelief, surely a man of this almost royal form wouldn't usually want to give it all up to be just a normal, un-paid, Gullwing.  
  
"Could we be excused to...um...discuss this offer?"  
  
"Oh, but of course!" he replied, winking at Paine, who swore at him.  
  
He swore back, she stared at him hard, un-blinking, and turned with the rest of the sphere hunters.  
  
"NO,NO AND NO!" she told the Gullwings  
  
"Why? I think he's kinda cute!"  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't we let him join?"  
  
"What do you think Brother?" Yuna asked   
  
"Oh, whatever makes you happy...darling!"  
  
"Brother, let's just pretend that that last comment, DIDN'T come out ok?" Rikku told Brother sharply.  
  
Brother looked at the floor and stared at his shoe-laces. (A/N: does anyone know what footwear Brother wears? I'm using trainers in this story).  
  
"Are we all agreed? He can join?"  
  
"I still think he's a freak!" Paine replied looking in his direction.  
  
He wore a trainer dress sphere, his weapon, a snowy coloured leopard that lay at his feet obediently.  
  
His hair was pulled back into a blue pony tail, just as glossy as his leopard companion's fur.  
  
The stranger caught her gaze and winked at her again.  
  
Paine was furious, he swore back at her for God sake! And winking? She was confused.  
  
While she had been caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't realised that the others had already started to make their way over to him.  
  
"Damn it!" she thought, "Who the hell is this guy anyway?!"  
  
A/N: ok, I'm not going to ask you to review it like everyone else, I'm TELLING you to!  
  
If anyone knows how to do italics/bold/underlined typing on fanfic let me know plz! 


	5. Strange Happenings

Return of the Aeons

Discy: You really should know it by now! I don't own any characters from squaresoft/enix! Ok? Learn it!

A/N: OK, I've FINALLY run out of things to say in the damn Authors note...um...

Icedfirestar: stop writing more chapters for your story, I'm still only on chap.15! I then get a message saying you've written YET ANOTHER ONE! My spleeeeeen.....

Yunie-star-tidus-cutie; keep up the good work!

Musicstarlover: sorry about not reading YOUR story yet, I'm still stuck on shiv's one (glares up to icedfirestar).

S T A R T

Chapter5:

Paine slowly made her way towards the crowd on Gullwings and their new-found "friend".

"So what's your name anyway?" asked Rikku to the man.

"Oh, I nearly forgot! My name is Byron." He replied

"And this is Angra" he said pointing at the snow leopard.

"You name your weapon!" said Rikku "how original"

"How lame" Paine muttered.

"So your name is Paine" Byron said striding over to where she stood.

"Yes" she growled

"Nice name" Byron commented

"Unlike yours"

"Paine! Be nice to Byron!" Yuna scolded.

"Whatever" Paine answered in response.

She walked away towards the bar to buy some fire-brew.

"Touchy, isn't she?" Byron said "I like it! So, where do you guys live?"

"The Celsius" Brother answered "it's an Airship"

"An airship you say? I must say that's a surprise!"

"I..."

Suddenly, the large guy that had been guarding the door flew down the stairs and slumped at the bottom.

Paine sat up in her seat and drew her sword, Angra (the snow leopard) jumped up and growled up to the narrow shaft of light from the top of the spiral staircase.

Rikku took off her scarf and drew her weapons; Yuna, Brother; Buddy and Shinra followed suit.

Byron however, casually stood up and laid a hand on Angra's sleek head. Both made their way to the stairs and stood blocking the bottom of it.

Paine, anxious to get rid of her anger, rushed to Byron so that she could fight too.

"You like fighting then little lady?" Byron muttered, his eyes fixed on the stairs.

"Love it, you?" Paine had forgotten her anger with Byron in her eagerness.

"I was first to get up wasn't I?"

A heavy shape passed in front of the light, barkeep and his lady friend ran, hand-in-hand to a dark corner to hide.

The stairs began to shudder and groan under the weight of the un-known figure.

A beam collapsed, and the leaden stairs fell, along with the figure.

The dust parted, a Gemini fiend stood there.

"Holy..." said Paine

"...Shit" continued Byron

Angra looked up expectantly at Byron.

"Ok, let's go" he said, pulling out a large, decorated sword from his belt. Angra thundered towards the fiend, fur bristling, saliva dripping from her teeth.

Byron ran after her, shouting.

"Wait for me!" Paine said running too.

The force that hit the Gemini was mountainous, Angra lunged at it's metal throat and settled on its shoulders clawing at it's eyes. Byron dodged an attack and climbed it also.

Paine meanwhile stopped, flabbergast by what she was witnessing, Byron, the rich kid, had transformed into a battle-hardened animal.

She rushed towards the Gemini, choosing to fight from the ground; this was a mistake when fighting a Gemini.

It slammed its hammer down on her frail body. She screamed and fainted from the pain, she was encased in darkness, like a never-ending sleep.

"NO! PAINE!" Byron jumped down to her aid, the Gemini towered above his head, ready to strike the life out of him.

An hour later...

Paine subconsciously heard a voice, a mans voice, it sounded familiar.

"Don't leave me Paine"

Paine slowly opened her eyes, she was propped up against Byron's body, on his lap, Byron had his arms around her shoulders to keep her steady. Angra lying on her feet to keep her warm.

"I told the rest of them to go and wait at the air-ship" Byron whispered as he saw she had awoken, moving a strand of hair that had drifted across her face. "Sleep" he said, "I'll carry you back. Your friends were a big help".

"Tha.." Paine replied softly, her heart fluttered as if it were about to stop.

"No problem" Byron replied lovingly

Paine could feel herself drifting off again, slowly sinking away, but before she could think, Byron had lent over her, and kissed her.

Not the usual stiff kind you get from your first boyfriend, but a warm friendly one that seemed to flow into her bones and warm her insides.

She slowly drifted away into the darkness once again; Byron only stopped once she was totally asleep. She had fainted.

.: On the airship:.

It was late at night when Paine finally awoke; she was lying in her bed, covers up around her face, she groaned, she had a throbbing headache and it hurt her to move her stiff body. Paine wasn't used to losing a fiend battle.

She turned over on her side and saw Byron in the bed next to her. She smiled; she had begun to think he had all been a dream.

Angra was still with her; she was lying down on the floor next to her bed.

Paine lent down and stroked its fur; it was unusually soft for a wild cat.

Angra slowly stood up and sat beside her, resting her head on Paine's bed. Paine stroked her until she heard Byron stir and get up. She shut her eyes quickly, Angra understood and lay down too, pretending to be asleep.

Byron got up from his bed and pulled a chair up to Paine's bed.

Paine felt his hands stroke her face gently and caress her hair.

"Don't die on me Paine" he whispered softly "not after what we've survived"

She felt lips close around hers as Byron lent closer. She loved it when he kissed her, she felt secure and warm.

Byron pulled away and whispered in her ear "I thought I'd lost you"

"I'm still here" Paine whispered in reply, opening her eyes.

Byron smiled "So you're not dead?".

"Not yet." Paine whispered.

.: Next morning:.

Paine woke up to the sound of birds, which was unusual for an airship as you didn't get birds that high up. (A/N: well duh, it's gotta be about 5,000 ft)

She looked out of the window, the airship had landed on an island, Kilika.

She looked at her watch, it was midday.

She got up, her head spinning and made her way to the steps down to the gullstore, tripping now and again as if her legs refused to take her weight.

"Good morning Mish Paine!" said barkeep.

He was joined by his lady friend he'd met in Luca behind the bar

"I hope you don't mind that I brought my friend with ush mish Paine!"

"I don't mind, where are the others?"

"downshtairs having lunccch I think"

The hum of the elevator was heard, and the doors opened to show Angra who bounded towards Paine like a dog.

Barkeep leapt back in alarm along with his friend.

Angra put her front paws on Paine's knees and licked her hand.

Paine had found a new friend!

Angra turned for her to follow.

Both got into the elevator and went up to the bridge.

"Paine!" shouted Rikku who ran over to her with a certain similarity to Angra.

"Paine?" Yuna said

Both female Gullwings galloped over to Paine and hugged her.

Angra loped towards Byron, who was sitting in a chair by Shinra, learning how to make comm-spheres with much difficulty.

"I think you've got an admirer," said Rikku tilting her head towards Byron who was still deep in his comm-sphere lesson

"Another one?" joked Paine to the surprise of Rikku and Yuna, they had never known Paine to joke about anything.

A/N: sorry about the mushiness of this chapter, but I was kinda running low on ideas! Read and Review!


	6. Lake water and Palm trees

Discy: look, it was on the past 5 chapters, just read them!

A/N: chapter5 was a tad mushy, but that's all I could think of ok? Jeez, what do you expect from a kid that's at secondary school?!

Chapter6:

"Uh, Paine...did you just...joke?" Rikku inquired with a stunned face.

"Yea, I guess I did!" replied Paine, a little surprised too.

"I think Byron has been a good influence on you!" said Yuna

"influence?!" growled Paine, her old self back (A/N: talk about two faced!)

"I speak too soon..." said Rikku.

"Yes! I've done it! Look!" Byron had stood up, waving a slightly battered looking comm-sphere. He turned to the door and caught sight of Paine, who had grown slightly shy as she caught his gaze.

Byron strode towards her, closely followed by Angra.

Rikku and Yuna retreated to give them space to talk.

"uh...Paine, we've got to err...go and...see...errr...come on Yuna, let's go birdwatching!" Rikku stammered

"Huh?" Rikku kicked Yuna's shin

"OH, birdwatching! Great idea, I'll bring the binoculars!"

"Not literally you dumb ass!" Rikku said out of the corner of her mouth

"Oh forget it, come on Yuna!"

Both ran out of the door and into the elevator. Paine could just about hear them arguing on the way down.

"Hi little lady" Paine turned to see Byron stood next to her, his hair catching the sun light giving his usually blue hair a silver tint.

She'd forgotten how fit he was.

"Oh, hi! She stuttered "I meant to say thankyou before I err, you know, fainted last night, I'm sorry".

"No need to be sorry! I think it brought us closer together."

"closer together?....oh" she suddenly remembered his kiss.

"From what I heard you and Angra did great with the Gemini!" Paine said " Angra's a great weapon, maybe I should get a trainer dress sphere like you"

"Weapon? Trainer dress sphere? My dear, Angra is a wild animal I have tamed, hard it was too!" Byron pulled up his trouser leg and showed a 3-inch scar across his leg.

"Wow! Angra did that?!"

Angra, lowered her head and licked Byron's hand

"She didn't mean it" Byron said looking down at the leopard lovingly "I also fought with a warrior dress sphere."

"That would explain that sword, So, Angra isn't just a piece of metal?"

"She's as alive as you or me"

Paine bent low and hugged Angra, she didn't know why, but she felt relieved she wasn't beginning to become attached to a sword.

Byron smiled, "she likes you y' know!"

He knelt down and lent closer to Paine, Paine looked up and met his gaze. She came closer to him, and slowly put her arms around him in a passionate embrace.

He returned the hug whilst Angra tried to get in too. Byron laughed and moved a little out so Angra could just about squeeze in.

Shinra, Brother and Buddy fell silent and watched in amazement, they hadn't expected this. No one was ever allowed to hug Paine and live to tell the tale.

Byron, Paine and a squashed Angra parted slowly.

"So why am I here exactly?" Byron asked.

"We're gonna find an Aeon".

"Oh..."said Byron smoothing Paine's hair.

"Damn, forgot about my hair, no wonder Rikku was giving my hair weird looks, it's so messy! Wait here while I.."

"Can I do it?"

"You, do my hair?!"

"Yes"

"Oh, well, if you really want to, I mean, it's not exactly a treat"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Ok ok, follow me to the cabin"

Paine led Byron and a rather reluctant Angra to the cabin.

"It's ok Angra, if you don't want to come, you don't have to."

Angra nodded and turned back towards the warmth of the bridge.

Byron and Paine passed barkeep and carried on up the stairs to the bedroom area, Paine pulled her box of toiletries out from under the bed and laid them on her side table, Byron pulled a chair up against the bed.

"Same as normal?"

"Yeah sure."

"You use gel?"

"Of course!"

Byron opened the bag and felt around for the gel, he found it, and took it out.

He squirted a large blob onto his hands and rubbed them together.

"You've done this before right?"

"Yes, I studied as a hairdresser when I left college, didn't suit me though" he said bending over Paine and running his hands through her hair gently, his own, blue ponytail falling over his shoulders as he worked.

"You studied as a hairdresser!"

"Yes"

"but you didn't like it?"

"nope"

"why?"

"because it was mostly based indoors, I prefer being outside. Besides, they didn't allow "pets" in the salon".

Paine smiled; she couldn't imagine Byron working as a hairdresser, but he ran his fingers through her hair with ease, sculpting it carefully into shape.

A long time passed, but Paine was thoroughly enjoying it.

"There" Byron said grinning "finished". He stepped back to admire his work.

"It's perfect! Couldn't have done it better myself!"

Byron bowed

"If it pleases my lady..."

"shut up!" Paine playfully hit him

Rikku came up the stairs, "You guys finished?"

"Yep"

"Well, we were wondering where we should go out for lunch"

"Why don't we have a picnic? I know the perfect spot."

"A picnic?"

"uh huh"

"Oh, yeah sure, good idea, I'll go pack the food"

Rikku rushed off stopping to ask barkeep for a basket.

"Where are we going?" asked Paine

"I know a perfect place by a lake, you'll love it! I'll go tell everyone to bring their swimming things."

Byron turned and ran to the elevator, Paine followed.

.:On the Bridge:.

"Ok, I'm packed, you guys got everything?"

"Yep" said Yuna waving her dark red bikini in the air, Brother couldn't believe his luck, Yuna was going to wear a bikini in front of him!

"Oh Yuna, I nearly forgot, how was your birdwatching?"

"birdwatching?"

"It was great!" cut in Rikku "we saw a...yellow...crested...moon...eeerr...bird!"

"A yellow crested moon bird? Uuuh huuuuh....."

Both Yuna and Rikku blushed, they had thought their plan was fool proof!

"Guys, you ready? Follow me!" Byron said waving his hand in the air and gesturing to the door.

They walked towards the forest in Kilikka and carried on for quite some time, until they saw a magnificent lake, hidden from view on all sides by the trees, with a tiny island in the middle of it and palm trees that leaned into the water from it.

"oh"

"my"

"god"

the female gullwings remarked as they gazed at the crystal clear water.

.:The lake:.

"So where can we get changed?" asked Rikku, waving her own yellow bikini.

"right here" said Byron

"huh?"

"right where you're standing, you can't go into the forest, there are fiends."

"oh...yeah...right..."

"I'll hold your towel whilst you get changed Yuna..." said Brother.

"Oh....um...thanks."

Yuna passed brother her towel and untied her top, brother went round to the back of her and held the towel, he had thought she would have said no.

"Byron..."

"Yes, yes I will"

"thanks"

Paine passed Byron her own towel and got changed into her black bikini.

Eventually, all of the Gullwings were changed and ready to get in the water.

"Last one in..."

"Is a rotten chocobo egg!"

they dived in and swam out of their depth.

"Byron, this was a brilliant idea!" said Paine, swimming close to him.

"I'm glad you like it!" he replied. "I found it as a kid, came here ever since"

There was a massive splash, and Angra swam to meet them, halfway to the island.

"You know" said Rikku "Angra sure reminds me of a Couerl" she shuddered, "I'm just gonna put my clothes in my bag...".

Yuna laughed "come on, let's get to that island!" she swam away, her ankles just showing above the shimmering water surface.

Brother eagerly followed, not so gracefully as Yuna, but just as fast.

Paine and Byron swam side by side and Angra brought up the rear, her wild-cat tale swishing in the water like a pewter coloured fish.

Paine and Byron finally reached the island, and sat on its banks with their feet in the water.

Paine suddenly remembered,

"Byron, do you remember when we first met? Well, you were so...so,posh. Is that what you're really like?"

"Hell no! that's just a charade to get past the door guard! Wouldn't let me in otherwise. What you see isn't always what you get!"

Byron replied winking at Paine, in his usual way, making her blush, she turned her head away and glanced over to Rikku who had just reached the shore and was frantically pushing all of her clothes into her rainbow coloured beach bag.

Paine felt a soft hand touch her shoulder and an arm rest around her neck, she turned back to Byron and in one swift movement, kissed him.

Byron ran his hands through her hair and up her bare back. Their feet inter-twined together.

Paine wrapped an arm around Byron's neck and twirled his silken ponytail, which had now been bleached silver by the sun, around her finger.

Yuna, hadn't noticed, as she was busy playing with Angra with a long palm tree leaf. Angra swiped at it, but missed every time.

She growled with delight and pleasure, her fur shimmering in the midday sun.

Yuna was laughing, feinting and lunging this way and that, with the battered leaf.

Paine and Byron parted, breathing in the fresh, lake air and lent against a palm tree in each other's arms.

Yuna and Angra sat next to them, and waited for the others to arrive.

The crowd of Gullwings sat around the palm tree to discuss what to do next, without much luck...

"So, what has happened with the whole aeon picture?" asked Byron quizzically to the huddled group.

"Yuna found out about the Aeon from some stranger she met in Besaid, but she thought it was Tidus, he said that the aeon was last seen in Bevelle, so we went there but-"Rikku was interrupted.

"It was in ruins" said Paine "up in smoke"

"Yeah! But then we were ambushed by fiends" continued Rikku "so we killed 'em all, but then decided we needed a rest so we went to that Luca bar and found you Byron!" Rikku concluded

"That's it huh? Ok, so where should we go now, to find this aeon then?"

"That's what we don't know"

"Why don't you just look for spheres, that might give us clues as to where we should go." Said Byron.

"Oh yeah! We can pinpoint where spheres are, but not where aeons are". Shouted Rikku, slapping herself at her own stupidity.

"So now we're back to being sphere hunters then?" said Yuna

"It seems that way, unless anyone else has any ideas" replied Brother

There was a pause...

"I think it's been decided then, the Gullwings are back to being just regular, normal sphere hunters". Commented Buddy

"Can we still be the Friendly-Neighbourhood-Gullwings? Please?" asked Rikku

"Why not?" replied Yuna.

A rumbling sound filled the air.

"Rikku!" complained Yuna

"What?! I'm just hungry! I haven't eaten since...breakfast!" Rikku responded patting her stomach.

"Well I am pretty hungry myself" grumbled Paine

"Let's race back!" shouted Rikku

"3-2-1 (splash)" the group hurled themselves into the lake and swam away to the shore.

They appeared breathlessly at the other side.

"What d'you mean Angra won?!"

"she arrived a full 10 seconds before we did" answered Shinra

"bah!" said Rikku, glaring over at the sodden leopard.

They piled themselves around the picnic basket and spread out the patchwork blanket.

They all helped themselves to a ham sandwich, except Angra, who was given a large meat bone to chew.

There was silence as they ate, Angra bit into the bone and broke off part of it, crunching it happily and placing a massive paw on it to keep it still.

Paine's black bikini began to dry under the beating sun, as did Byron's dark shorts and Brother's Yellow and red ones.

Once the Gullwings had finished, they placed everything except the blanket back into the basket and lay down to sunbathe, Paine lay next to Byron with her hand on his tanned, muscular, chest. Byron put his own hand on Paine's and stroked her fingers.

Suddenly, the bushes started to rustle and groan angrily, and six well-armed figures leapt out of them and pointed their guns at the group of sunbathers.

A/N: Read and Review it! Sorry about the delay, my computer crashed (winks at Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie). :D


	7. Mysterious Figures

Discy: Look, if you _really_ need a discy, I'll direct you:

Step1: read discy on chap6

Step2: do as it says on chap6 discy

I gave you that much of a choice! You can read the discy on 1 of the 5 chapters stated! _Go on_! Pick one! 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5! You're so _lucky_ to have such a giving person like me as a friend!

A/N: The delay of more updates is due to error 503 and... um...error.....6...3...6!

I bet you guys couldn't wait for this nxt chapter! Am I right or am I right? Blame it on error 503 and error 636!

This chapter is dedicated to....(drum roll)...**Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie** (yes you!) for being such a gr8 online m8! AND **icedfirestar**

Ok...enough with the damn authors notes and shudders discy, the start of chapter 7 up....NOW!

(and finally) Chapter7:

The Gullwings jumped up in alarm and fright, Angra was first up, teeth bared and fur bristling menacingly, she roared and a couple of the armed figures pointed their guns directly at her. Byron stood in front of her and shielded her from them.

Yuna drew her guns and Paine grabbed for her sword.

"Is there a problem?!" Yuna asked them angrily

"Permission to speak sir!" yelled one of the cadets, raising his hand to his cap in a salute.

"Permission granted soldier, speak at ease!" answered a heavily armed figure with stripes sewn to his shoulders.

"You have violated law 503!" ( A/N: heh heh, error 503, law 503!)

"5-0-3? Huh?"

"You have pursued information that is confidential and only for New Yevon military's ears."

"How the hell are we supposed to know what is confidential and what isn't?!" shouted Paine, her sword at the ready.

"Paine! Sorry but, what information aren't we supposed to know?"

"The one concerning a newly found aeon" answered the cadet stiffly "we have been ordered to dispose of you as you know too much, now, throw down your weapons!"

As the cadet said this, clicks echoed through the forest as the soldiers loaded their guns.

"No." Byron said coolly as he drew his own sword and edged closer, all guns were now pointed at him, Angra trotted at his side.

"civilian, turn around and back away!"

Byron's sword glittered in the sunlight, Paine was at Byron's side too.

The Gullwings surrounded the figures.

"Now, I ask you to turn around and go back to where you came from" said Byron "If you value your lives that is" Angra roared at his last words and pawed the ground.

A cadet shot a bullet into the air as a warning, but Angra took no notice and lunged at him, tearing his neck savagely and ripping his torso to shreds with her paws.

The cadet screamed and lay dead on the ground, his gun still lay in his cold, stiff fingers.

Angra turned back to Byron, the other figures lay in shock at what they had just witnessed, as it had happened so quickly, they hadn't had a chance to act.

The sergeant recovered quickly, he fired.

A silver bullet hurtled towards the wild cat, a silver messenger of death.

Byron saw what was happening and dived in front, it pierced his leg, blood gushed out of the wound, and he fell to the floor clutching his leg and groaning.

Paine screamed and rushed to his side.

Angra roared and leapt at the man that had fired, tearing him to shreds, blood dripped from her massive jaws.

Shots fired. But all missed.

Yuna shot at a cadet and pierced his heart in one swift movement, he joined his friend on the floor.

Finally, only one soldier was left, the sergeant.

"Now, unless you want to join your cadets" said Byron slowly from the floor still clutching his leg "I strongly recommend that you throw down your weapon and back away".

"NO!" came the answer.

"Yuna, throw me that gun."

The sergeant fired at Byron, it hit his chest, but Byron still caught the gun and fired.

The sergeant didn't have a chance to react, he fell and lay crippled on the ground, blood gushing from four red bullet holes in his chest, he was dead in minutes.

There was a long pause as the Gullwings recovered, but a long, low groan from Byron brought them to their senses.

Byron lay on his back with his blue eyes tightly shut, his mouth open with his forehead taught in a frown, writhing and twisting in agony on the grassy floor.

Angra licked at Byron's wounds whilst Paine stared in disbelief at Byron's body.

Shinra rushed to Byron and took out a first aid kit from his beach bag, Rikku and Yuna joined Shinra whilst Paine stroked Byron's head tearfully.

Brother and Buddy just paced, unsure as to what they should do.

Byron had a large bullet hole in his chest, his leg was also in a bad state. Dried blood stained his hands and the areas where he had been hit.

Shinra took out a cloth and wiped Byron's forehead, then, with the help of Buddy and Brother, carried him back to the airship.

.:The Airship:.

On the bridge, a table had been pulled up and Byron lay bleeding on top of it. Shinra had a pair of tweezers, some bandages and a cloth in his hands to the horror of Byron who turned away as Shinra edged closer.

Brother and Buddy held him down to the table whilst Byron still tried to struggle against them.

Paine cleaned Byron.

Shinra plunged the tweezers into Byron's wound and found the bullet, he picked it out with his gloved hand. Byron shouted, swore and tried to hit him, but was restrained to his painful dismay.

Shinra repeated the process with Byron's leg and then bandaged it along with Byron's chest.

Finally, a cleaned and bandaged Byron lay silently on the table, he slowly got up and shook his hair like on the advert for pantene shampoo (Because you're worth it!).

He hopped over to Shinra and pretended to shake his hand, but went to hit him hard. Brother and Buddy threw themselves at him and rugby tackled his good leg.

"Oh for God sake...I'm only a kid!" shouted Shinra at the growling form of Byron.

"Ok Ok, Byron, calm down honey" Paine ran over to him and slapped Brother and Buddy for being too rough with Byron.

"Ha!" shouted Rikku as Brother winced.

"Come on, you need to sleep, tomorrow, I give you permission to hit Brother and Buddy, but leave Shinra, as he says, he's just a kid" whispered Paine into Byron's ear.

Byron lumbered away with Angra at his heels.

.:Next Morning:.

"Ugggh, my head" groaned Byron into his pillow "what the hell happened yesterday?... Oh" he reminded himself by pulling up his shirt as he felt the bandages "Why the hell did I get myself shot?! What did I do that was so goddamn bad?" He yelled the last words, and growled. The elevator hummed and the bell went as the doors opened.

"What is it? What is it? Are you ok? Byron? BYRON...." A VERY anxious Paine hurtled out of the elevator at nearly 60 miles an hour and sprinted up the stairs.

"I heard you shout..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Are you ok?"

"Who cares about me w..."

"I do"

"ok, I get it already, you up to going downstairs?"

"Better than just lying here all day"

"Can you walk?"

"Just about"

Byron lowered his feet from the bed and gradually put weight on his bad leg, slowly, he stood up, most of his weight on his good leg, but a little on his bad one.

"There" he said "What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven"

Byron gently lent on Paine, who led him to the elevator, Byron had a lot of difficulty going down the stairs, but just about managed it.

The doors of the bridge opened and Byron limped in and collapsed in his usual chair by Shinra.

A/N: Read and Review!


	8. Aeons and Endings

Discy: Hi, you're what? Uh huh, Of course I don't own square enix/soft, whatdya mean not for long, you're buying them for me? Really? Sure? NO! How dare you tease me like that!

A/N: Well...here comes another chapter of Return of the Aeons, I'm currently writing an original story for fictionpress, so don't expect much!

This final chapter is dedicated to...(drum roll) **Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie** (claps)

Chapter8:

"Feeling better are we?" Shinra asked slightly moving away from Byron.

"You're kidding me"

Shinra turned back to the computer screen, angry at Byron for not thanking him for fixing him up.

"Gullwings! Meeting!" Brother yelled around the bridge.

"What? Another one?"

They all gathered around where Brother stood, Byron however, remained where he was.

"So, where are we going to look for this aeon then?" Brother began.

"Y' know, we could look at the farplane, Tid- I mean that stranger, said that was where it had come from, it might have returned."

"Why would it have left in the first place though?" Byron mumbled

"That guy also said that it could have been driven out"

"We should find out what!" Rikku shrieked,

"So are we agreed, or are there any other ideas?"

They paused as they looked at each other.

"No? Ok, Buddy, take us to the Farplane!" Brother yelled to the shock of Buddy who nearly spilt his drink of everglade cider (non-alcoholic!!) all over the control panel of the airship.

"Be there in a few minutes" he said in relief, wiping his brow.

In a few minutes... (:D)

"We're here! Buddy shouted over to Brother who was lecturing Rikku about butting in with his affairs, (it's surprising what Rikku can do in such a short space of time...).

"Ok! Friendly-neighbourhood-frenzied- flapping-Gullwings, away!" Brother sat down beside Shinra, "Well, Yuna, Rikku, Paine? Go! We'll, stay here and look after, Byron"

"I don't need looking after" Byron growled.

"Oh yes you do! Go you girls!"

Rikku glared at Brother and left with the other female Gullwings. They approached the glimmering entrance, and plunged in.

The sight that met their eyes was unexpected, The far-plane, with its usually peaceful surroundings, was on fire, totally wrecked and deserted, all except a small figure at the far-end, about the size of a man.

"Well this is different since I was last here..." Paine mumbled

"Yup, same here" Rikku replied

"And here" added Yuna

The three of them began walking towards the figure, it didn't hear them until they were right up behind it.

"I knew you'd eventually come here" the figure said, his blonde hair glistened in the fire light, he raised a strong, muscular hand to scratch behind his head, Yuna recognised this person, this posture, he was familiar, although she didn't know where from.

"Tidus? Tidus!!!" Rikku yelled in delight and surprise, the man turned, he was Tidus, he smiled.

"Hi." He said "Hi Yuna"

Yuna nearly fainted, she hadn't expected this, not in a million years.

She ran to hug him, to see if she was dreaming, feel if he was alive, but he was alive.

"You're not a dream, you're real, oh Tidus, I've looked for you for so long!" it suddenly dawned on her, "why are you at the farplane?"

"I'm looking for the same thing as you, it was me you saw at the temple"

"Why didn't you tell me then? Why didn't you show yourself to me?" Yuna was angry now, she also felt betrayed.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't, you see, Rinomo, the aeon, it can travel back and forward in time, I wanted to use it to go back to Zanarkand, I knew that if I told you, you'd try to stop me, but I needed help capturing it, so I told you"

"You're going to go back?" Yuna cried

"Yes"

"Oh, please don't, I've just found you, don't leave me forever, please"

There was a massive crash from the waterfall in the farplane, a creature was climbing the wall up to where they stood.

"Well, we've found the aeon, or rather, it found us"

Rinomo towered above them, the head of a bull, with massive tusks protruding from its jaws, its shaggy, ginger fur was wet from the waterfall, it's hands had claws bigger, and sharper than Paine's sword.

"You're gonna try and capture that huh?" Paine asked "Fat chance of doing that"

The aeon made the first move, it swiped at Tidus, who had drawn the sword Wakka had given him. Rinomo missed, Tidus slashed at its outstretched arm.

It struck the creature.

Suddenly, eight more figures came through the farplane gate, Auron, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Brother, Shinra, Buddy and Byron stood, ready to fight.

"Huh?" Yuna looked over at them, flabbergast.

The entire group huddled around the creature.

"I got a baby sitter for Vidina" Lulu shouted over to Yuna "Buddy contacted us for one final reunion, good idea it was too, haven't done this in years, I'll see if I can remember it" Lulu cast Thundaga at the aeon "I've still got it, Vidina'll have it too!"

Wakka threw his blitzball at the aeon, smacking it hard in the mouth,

Auron slammed his sword at its chest,

Angra climbed it in a true cat-like manner and clawed at its eyes,

Byron slashed at it,

Kimahri stabbed it with his spear.

After only a few hits from them, the aeon lay on the ground, defeated, not dead.

Tidus strode over to it and put a hand on its head, the aeon glowed.

"No! not yet!" Yuna slammed into Tidus, releasing his grip,

"I wanted to say goodbye"

"I'm sorry I have to go, Yuna" Tidus said as he put his arms around her.

"Don't go"

Tidus pulled away from her slowly and laid his hand on the aeon, a whistle sounded around the farplane, he gradually disappeared until only the aeon remained.

"He's gone!" Yuna whispered

"There, There Yuna, it's ok, he chose to go, it's not your fault" Lulu comforted

"Yeah, Yuna, cheer up ya? Ya still got us! And Vidina o' course!"

"But I looked for him for so long" Yuna sobbed

"But you were getting to think he was only a dream, now he is, high summoner yuna" Auron muttered from behind Wakka.

"Kimahri sad Tidus has gone, Kimahri liked Tidus".

"I didn't even know who he was" said Shinra

"me neither" Byron, Buddy, Brother and Shinra said.

"ooooh, I liked Tidus, why'd he go Yunie?"

Yuna ran off, and out of the farplane.

The group followed her, until all that remained in the farplane, were the spirits, and a rather mangled aeon.

A/N: There! Finished, sorry about the ending, I was kinda getting bored with it, 'cause I'm writing a story for fictionpress, which I'm making up myself (points at self). Anywhos, look out for it, I'm Moon860 on that too, It's called "_Life's Difficult_".

Read and Review for the last time on this story :(

Bye!


End file.
